Kurama's Soul Mate
by PuppyDemon
Summary: Kurama X Hiei Warning Yaoi (MaleMale) Hiei has a problem with coming out about his relationship with Kurama. Character death in last chapter. More chapters to come
1. Their Love

This is the first fic that I have actually ever written and posted! The last chapter will have a character death. And this is a yaoi (Male/Male) fic.so don't like don't read! Hope you like my first story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurama's Soul Mate ~~~Chapter 1~~~Their Love~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was pretty late at night as Hiei climbed in Kurama's window. He knew the fox would still be up doing that damned ningen homework.  
  
"Hello, koibito." Kurama said as he sat at his desk finishing up his homework, when Hiei came into the room.  
  
"Hn." Was all Hiei gave for reply while he sat on the window sill. Kurama closed the math book he was studying and smiled up at Hiei.  
  
"How was your day firefly?" Kurama asked sweetly. "Baka Kitsune. I had to spend fourteen whole hours away from you! How do you think my day was?!" Hiei said scowling.  
  
Kurama smiled. 'Hiei can be so sweet sometimes, especially lately.' Kurama thought. A little over a month ago he and Hiei had mated and by mated he didn't mean just sex, they had been having sex for over a year now, but to be mated was the biggest deal in a demon's life! It was also very rare for mating to occur because in order to be mated during sex they had to bite each other's necks, making sure to draw blood, then there souls would be transferred from there body into their lovers body and then back to their own body. This hurts so bad there are no words to describe it. It hurts worse than when Yuuske was trying to pass Genkai's final test during the dark tournament. And if they lived through all the pain they would be connected from that day on. If one feels pain (physically or emotionally) the other one feels it, if one dies the other one dies as well, and if they are away from each other to long they get to depressed to even eat or sleep. You had to be so in love, and most demons don't even know what love is, that you know that not even death could ever tear you apart. What scared Kurama was that even his youko side had fallen for the little jaganshi! Youko, that cold blooded, evil, murdering, lying, using, thief had turned soft when it came to Hiei and had, had something stolen from him.his heart. Hiei didn't even know he stole it. And the once evil youko now would giggle like a little school girl at just the mention of Hiei's name. Shuuichi had fallen for Hiei at first sight almost. He knew he would give anything for Hiei. Kurama had truly found his soul mate.  
  
Getting up from his desk he walked over to his bed and sat down patting the bed beside him indicating that he wanted Hiei to come sit next to him. As Hiei sat down Kurama said, "Koi, you look really tense. Let me give you a massage." So Hiei removed his cloak, scarf, sword, and shirt then sat between Kurama's legs.  
  
Wow! Hiei's VERY hot, muscular back had so many knots in it! Kurama's hands sensually roamed Hiei's back kneading at all the knots. Hiei moaned in pleasure as leaned into Kurama's hands. His hands worked up and down Hiei's back then Kurama gently turned him around and started to massage Hiei's bare chest. As Kurama did this Hiei grabbed his mouth in a very deep and passionate kiss. 


	2. The next day

Okay so sorry it took so long but you know how life likes to get in the way of what we really want to do. Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I love you all! Hope you like this chapter! Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurama's Soul Mate ~~~Chapter 2~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Kurama awoke with the sun shining in his eyes and Hiei curled up in his arms. He snuggled closer to his little fire demon and started to stroke the jaganshi's hair with one hand.  
  
Kurama sighed. He wanted the world to know how much he loved Hiei, but Hiei didn't want ANYONE to know about his relationship with Kurama. Kurama knew this all too well, He and Hiei had, had huge arguments about this many a times. 'Is he ashamed of our relationship? Does he not love me as much as I thought he did?' Kurama wondered to himself.  
  
Hiei stirred and blinked up at Kurama then yawned. "Good Morning, Firefly. Sleep well?" Kurama asked. "Hn" Hiei replied sleepily and snuggled closer into Kurama's arms. Hiei wanted nothing more than to stay like that in his lover's arms for the rest of eternity.  
  
Alas, he knew he had to get up they had a meeting later this afternoon about their newest mission. Their meeting would be at Genkai's temple where Yukina lived and no doubt the oaf (Kuwabara) would be drooling over Yukina. At least Kuwabara had good taste in women, but she deserved better than him.  
  
As Hiei was lost in thought about the day's mission and his sister.Kurama was lost in thought too.  
  
'Should I ask Hiei again if he would be willing to tell someone about our relationship? Maybe he's changed his mind from last time I asked. But I don't want to push him.It's just that when he tries to hide his emotions and our relationship I feel like he does not love me or he's just using me. But than again we mated! Which means he must love me more than anything! So than why does Hiei not want anyone to know? Could it be that he is ashamed of us! I must know! But what if he gets mad at me? Hiei angry is not a pretty site.' Kurama than had a flashback to their last fight a couple of weeks ago. Hiei had been on fire and they were screaming at each other. Kurama shuddered definitely NOT a pretty site.  
  
Meanwhile Hiei is thinking about killing Kuwabara 'I should decapitate him, swiftly. No! I want to slowly torture him to death. But how would I go about doing that and not get caught? Yukina would be sad, so I could not kill the oaf. And he has come in handy a few times.' Hiei would never admit it out loud but he and Kuwabara were sort of friends, that's when he felt Kurama shudder and his Jagan picked up the emotion of dread coming from his fox.  
  
"Oi. What's wrong, fox?" Hiei asked trying to hide the concern in his voice. "Nothing." Kurama lied. There was silence for a long time, until Kurama finally spoke, "Firefly, why don't you want anyone to know about our relationship?"  
  
What will Hiei answer? What will happen? Only I know, so you will just have to wait! BWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!! *cough cough* sorry got carried away. Hope you liked it! Please review! I love you all! 


End file.
